The Boy Who Cried Wolf
The Boy Who Cried Wolf is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twenty-first case in A World Forgotten and the two hundred and tenth overall. It takes place as the third case in the Angel Grove district of Ravenedge. Plot Following the discovery that a vigilante was attempting to stop a serial kidnapper, and using a golden rose as their calling card, the team started discussing how to investigate, before Tobias insisted that a man had called the precinct, believing that someone was trying to kill him. They soon hurried outside, before hearing a crash from nearby. There, they found the body of suspected serial kidnapper, vagabond Christopher Rickles, beaten to death with his car crashed into the tearoom, his face showing signs of suffocation. Draco soon confirmed the cause of death as suffocation, before the pair found reason to suspect recently released serial killer Howard Strong, market vendor Walter Hernandez, and Hope's fiancé Sebastian Havisham. As Charity requested a recap of the case from Lawrence, Amethyst revealed that Christopher was engaged. Amethyst then directed them to handmaiden Celeste Platt, who broke down upon hearing of her fiancé's death. She then revealed that she was the reason Christopher stayed in Ravenedge, despite the pair having limited money. They also questioned animal trainer Alexandro Fang, before discovering that Christopher owed Howard money, which he demanded back after his release, and that Walter had seen Christopher following teenagers at night. As Hope reflected on her upcoming marriage to Sebastian, despite the couple only dating for a few weeks, Antonio revealed that Alexandro was searching the crime scene. They then confronted Alexandro, who insisted that Christopher had stolen his pet wolf and he was searching for it. After they comforted Alexandro that they'd find his wolf, they discovered that Christopher and Celeste were planning to flee Ravenedge together, and that Sebastian had been paying Christopher to clean his lawn. Eventually, they discovered evidence which led to Celeste as the killer. Celeste tried to deny the accusations, insisting she loved Christopher with all of her heart and she'd do anything for him. Lawrence slowly presented the evidence to her and asked why she beat the man she loved, when she cracked and declared that she never beat Christopher up. Celeste sighed and started sobbing, recounting what happened. She explained that she was on her way to see Christopher, when she saw his car speeding down the road. After catching up with it, she found Christopher brutally beaten on the sidewalk, blood spewing onto the streets. Celeste started to cry and tried to save him, but Christopher then begged her to end it, saying he was in too much pain. Celeste tried to refuse, but after seeing her fiancé in pain, she agreed. Celeste then covered Christopher's face and suffocated him to spare him a slow and painful death. When asked who attacked Christopher, Celeste sighed, admitting she had no idea. In court, Celeste pled guilty, decreeing that she wanted to save the love of her life from a painful death. Judge Haddid then told Celeste they would investigate who attacked her fiancé, but that for the murder itself, she was sentenced to five years imprisonment with chance of parole. Post-trial, the team convened, determined to find out who beat Christopher to within an inch of his life. As they discussed, Cornelius revealed that a golden rose had been painted onto the site of Christopher's murder. They soon inspected the scene, eventually finding Christopher's coat stashed away down a sewage pipe. After sifting through the waste, they sent a note in Christopher's pocket to Hope to analyse. Hope then confirmed the numbers on the note correlated to newspaper articles, telling Christopher to "bring the other one to the trailer park". They rushed to the trailer park, finding Alexandro's wolf, where they searched through Celeste's mailbox, eventually discovering Christopher's connections to the disappearances. Christopher was a serial kidnapper, kidnapping teenagers and passing them to an unknown figure, who then sold each kidnapped teenager to the highest bidder. The team then concluded that the vigilante was the one who attacked Christopher as payback for his crimes and that they needed to stop the homicidal vigilante and the kidnapping ring before it was too late. Meanwhile, Hope showed the team her sketches for her wedding dress. Sebastian then confessed that he felt Hope deserved a more elegant dress for the wedding and they revised the sketch, before Hope asked the player to accompany her to find some fabric. Eventually, the pair were able to find a box of fabric in the tearoom, with Tobias soon crafting the dress for her. As Hope twirled in her gown, Charity entered Tobias' office looking for reports, only to see Hope in a wedding dress. Hope then revealed that she was marrying Sebastian no matter what. Charity then reminded Hope how Sebastian treated Zofia Monroe and insisted she wanted the best for her, but Hope countered. The pair continued to argue, before Hope snapped, telling her mother that throughout her childhood, she'd always been busy with work and told her to stop acting like her mother. A heartbroken Charity then stepped back, telling Hope she was old enough to make her own mistakes, but warning her not to come to her when it backfired. Later, as tensions amongst the team bore over them, Amethyst revealed her findings to the group. She then revealed she'd discovered payments to Christopher leading back to the Ravenedge museum, suggesting they investigate. Summary Victim *'Christopher Rickles' (beaten to death before finally dying of suffocation) Murder Weapon *'Manual Suffocation' Killer *'Celeste Platt' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows calligraphy. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows calligraphy. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue paisley. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows calligraphy. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows calligraphy. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue paisley. *The suspect wears a peony. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows calligraphy. *The suspect drinks whiskey. *The suspect smokes cigarettes. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue paisley. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows calligraphy. *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer smokes cigarettes. *The killer wears blue paisley. *The killer wears a peony. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Historical Avenue. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wreckage, Broken Sign) *Examine Wreckage. (Result: Brass Knuckles) *Examine Brass Knuckles. (Result: H STRONG; New Suspect: Howard Strong) *Confront Howard over the brass knuckles. *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Tearoom Sign; New Crime Scene: Destroyed Tearoom) *Investigate Destroyed Tearoom. (Clues: Fruit Crate, Red Pieces, Dirty Cups) *Examine Fruit Crate. (Result: Marketplace Sign) *Analyze Marketplace Sign. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Walter Hernandez) *Interrogate Walter on the murder outside the tearoom. *Examine Red Pieces. (Result: Havisham Stamp; New Suspect: Sebastian Havisham) *Question Sebastian on the stamp in the tearoom. *Examine Dirty Cups. (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks whiskey) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows calligraphy) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Question Celeste about her fiancé's murder. (Attribute: Celeste drinks whiskey and knows calligraphy; New Crime Scene: Trailer Park) *Investigate Trailer Park. (Clues: Collar, Victim's Tie) *Examine Collar. (Result: Fuzzy Sample) *Examine Fuzzy Sample. (Result: Wolf Fur; New Suspect: Alexandro Fang) *Interrogate Alexandro Fang about the victim. (Attribute: Alexandro drinks whiskey) *Examine Victim's Tie. (Result: Grey Ashes) *Analyze Grey Ashes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes cigarettes; New Crime Scene: Broken Window) *Investigate Broken Window. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Spilled Vase) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Strange Talisman) *Analyze Strange Talisman. (12:00:00) *Confront Howard about the victim owing him. (Attribute: Howard smokes cigarettes, drinks whiskey and knows calligraphy) *Examine Spilled Vase. (Result: Photo of Street) *Examine Photo of Street. (Result: Message to Victim) *Ask Walter about Christopher following teenagers at night. (Attribute: Walter knows calligraphy, drinks whiskey and smokes cigarettes) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Alexandro why he was searching the crime scene. (Attribute: Alexandro smokes cigarettes and knows calligraphy; New Crime Scene: Celeste's Trailer) *Investigate Celeste's Trailer. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Bloody Weed Whacker) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Postcard) *Examine Faded Postcard. (Result: Message to Celeste) *Ask Celeste if she didn't want to leave Ravenedge. (Attribute: Celeste smokes cigarettes) *Examine Bloody Weed Whacker. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Sebastian if he attacked the victim. (Attribute: Sebastian smokes cigarettes, knows calligraphy and drinks whiskey) *Investigate Crashed Car. (Clues: Pile of Rubble, Bloody Jacket) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Glass Shard) *Analyze Glass Shard. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue paisley) *Examine Bloody Jacket. (Result: Yellow Dust) *Analyze Yellow Dust. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a peony) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to For Better or for Worse (3/6). (No stars) For Better or for Worse (3/6) *Investigate Historical Avenue. (Clue: Sewage Drain) *Examine Sewage Drain. (Result: Faded Message) *Examine Faded Message. (Result: Coded Message) *Analyze Coded Message. (08:00:00) *Investigate Trailer Park. (Clues: Mailbox, Wolf) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Unread Messages) *Analyze Unread Messages. (04:00:00) *Return the wolf to Alexandro. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Hear Hope's dress plans. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Destroyed Tearoom. (Clue: Box of Fabric) *Examine Box of Fabric. (Result: White Fabric) *Examine White Fabric. (Result: Veil Piece) *Analyze Veil Piece. (04:00:00) *Present the wedding dress to Hope. (Reward: Wedding Outfit) *Move onto a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in A World Forgotten Category:Angel Grove